Why Rei Bothers Asuka So Much
by DeMindelan
Summary: Asuka, while looking for Hikari, finds herself in a really weird situation. Shoujo ai, yuri, lesbian, etc.


Heh. Wasn't expecting to write anything new anytime soon, with college and work eating my life. But I was forced to write this, alas. Fun, though, and they make a cute pairing. This is not my work, Neon Genesis Evangelion is owned by Gainax, alas, for if it were written by me Shinji would be a happy housewife to Kaworu, and Rei and Asuka would be snugglebunnies.

* * *

Why Rei Bothers Asuka So Much

Grumbling to herself, Asuka prowled the halls in search of her best friend, Hikari. The two of them were _supposed _to eat lunch together, but come noon, the other girl had seemingly vanished out of the classroom. And so Asuka headed off in hunt. None of the people she asked in class said that they saw her, so Asuka was reduced to poking her head into various rooms to check.

After disrupting several classes (and injuring poor Shinji by kicking him in the back of the head to get his attention; he hadn't seen Hikari either), she headed down a hallway that was usually unpopulated by this time, meant for the early classes. Asuka was halfway down the hall then she heard an odd noise. _'Hmm, is that... someone moaning? HAH! This'll make great gossip!'_

Quietly, she crept down the hallway, trying to keep from laughing wickedly at the situation. _'I can't wait to tell Hikari about this. She'll probably write them up, too!' _That thought, though, quickly faded from mind when she got closer. _'Is that... Hikari!? I... I knew she liked Toji, but this!'_

Unable to help herself, Asuka nudged the door open a little and peeked inside.

And immediately flattened against the wall, eyes wide and face flushed.

_'What!?That... that can't be right. I must be seeing things. She can't be... with... No way.'_ A louder moan filtered through the door, making the red-head blush even harder. _'This is... something this weird could only be...'_ Suddenly, her blushed faded and her bewildered look changed to one of determination. 'An angel!'

Quickly turning around, Asuka kicked the door in, shouting, "Stop right now, Angel! I, Asuka, Second Child, demand you release Hikari at once!"

Shocked, Hikari broke away from her deepening kiss as she gasped out, "Asuka! What are you?!"

"Get away from there, Hikari! It's an angel in disguise!" Springing across the room, Asuka grabbed Hikari's arm and yanked Hikari behind her. She glared at the other person in the room.

As usual, Rei Ayanami didn't show much sign of embarrassment or anger; However, if one looked close enough, a faint ringe of red, just enough to lighten her pale skin to a more healthy color, could be seen. "Pilot Sohryu. What's wrong?" Seemingly unbothered by her disheveled appearance, she didn't even bother to correct her blouse.

"What's wrong!? You're impersonating an Eva pilot and trying to seduce my best friend!" Setting into a fighting position, Asuka told Hikari, "Go get Shinji and tell him there's an angel in the school!"

An awkward (At least to Hikari and Asuka) silence fell, as Asuka waited expectantly for Hikari to run out of the room, and for Rei to attack with some form of AT field.

Neither happened.

"Um, Asuka?"

"What, Hikari?"

"That's... That _is_Rei. We've been, um, dating for awhile now." Blushing, Hikari looked down at the floor. "I didn't tell you because I thought you'd overreact."

"WHAT!?" Stunned, Asuka whipped around to stare at Hikari. "You've been going out with that, that, that _doll!?_"

Hikari only flushed further, so, surprisingly, Rei answered instead. "Yes, Pilot Sohryu, Hikari and I have been dating for one month and three days. The day previous, Hikari approached me to apologize for your yelling and tripped on a rock . In the process of catching her, our lips connected. Hikari asked me out the next day." Delivered in Rei's typical deadpan tone, it was the most words Asuka had ever heard her fellow pilot say at once, making her even more confused.

"You... and her.. and... what?" Brows knit, Asuka looked between Hikari and Rei before settling on Hikari. "_Why?_"

Looking her best friend in the eyes for the first time since she burst into the room, the brown-haired girl squeaked out, "She's a _really_good kisser."

"Augh!" Throwing her hands up in the air, Asuka stormed out of the room, cursing in an incomprehensible mash of German and Japanese.

The other two left in the room stood in sudden silence before Hikari managed to look at her girlfriend. "I should probably go after her and explain everything, or else she's gonna explode on some poor person. Probably Shinji." She turned to go, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

Turning Hikari around, Rei pressed her lips to the other girl's, instantly causing the other girl to relax against her slight frame. "Good luck." Flashing a shockingly handsome smile, Rei slipped past the slightly entranced Hikari and left the room.

Standing there for a moment, Hikari couldn't help but to mutter, "Really,_really _good."

* * *

Haha, had to write this due to an LJ thing. The challenge, by Shanejayell (An utterly wicked shoujo-ai author), was to write a fanfic with the pairing of Rei/Hikari. Since my first idea would've taken way to long, I went with this. See ya'll in the funny papers.


End file.
